


(not) sweet dreams

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 'cause they're kind of stubborn, Angst, M/M, Nightmares, and soft, i've not been okay since 5 am, not happy but more hopeful?, pls tell me i'm not the only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: Minghao dreams that Mingyu died.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TOO SOON?

(not) sweet dreams

\---

It should have been another day, another practice, but it wasn’t. Twelve boys stood somberly in the large practice room, some crying, some sobbing, some breaking. And Xu Minghao was denying. 

“Wait—how?” Minghao asked, but no one was looking at him. No one was answering him. “He can’t be dead! Prove it!” 

It was surreal. How was Mingyu dead? Twenty was not a usual age to die, but somehow his best friend was dead and somehow everyone accepted it. 

“He’s not breathing,” someone answers. It sounds like both Seungcheol and Soonyoung at once. “He’s in your arms not breathing.” 

And like that a dead weight drops into his arms—Mingyu with his eyes open, glassy and unseeing, _not alive_ in Minghao’s arms. 

“You see,” another says. It sounds like everyone and no one at all—actually, it sounded a little like _himself_. It sounded like acceptance— _no, no, nonononononononono_ —

“He’s dead.” 

The words were on his lips as he springs out of bed in cold sweat, tears already pooling in his eyes. Breathing hard and choking, Minghao blinks twice and they cascade down his cheeks. Rubbing his eyes furiously, he scrambles out of bed and into the hallway. 

Where was Mingyu? It was stupid, it was a dream, it was just a— _dead weight in his arms, eyes open, glassy and unseeing_ —it was just a dream. He almost flings open the door to the room Mingyu shared with the others and manages to catch the door handle before it slammed into the wall. 

Freezing at the doorway, he hears Jeonghan shift and Jisoo mutter something, but Minghao was zoned into the lump of blankets he knows is Mingyu. And Mingyu wasn’t dead. No, he was alive and—Minghao walks into the room quickly and quietly. He raises his hand to touch the _alive_ and sleeping figure, but his hand shakes. 

What if he wakes Mingyu up, what would he say to the boy who was currently so angry at him— _Seo Myungho, honestly, what the fuck, why are you always like this and I sick of—_ what would he do if Mingyu _was_ dead? 

In a panic, Minghao shakes Mingyu’s shoulder and he only stops when he hears a disgruntled groan. Of course, Mingyu was alive. Hah. Yeah, duh. And the relief flooding his system caused whatever tears held back by tension to fall and fall and fall and— 

“Hao?” Mingyu whispers, voice raspy with sleep. The taller boy blinks groggily at Minghao before fumbling to check the time on his cellphone. Putting a hand over his eyes, he drops back into bed and groans. “It’s like 4 in the morning. We have practice in an hour. Let me sleep.” 

“Ye—yeah, uh, okay,” Minghao answers, his words coming out in sniffled and choked syllables. “Sorry.” 

“…are you crying?” Mingyu asks, sitting up in alarm.

“No, I—I’m okay,” Minghao clears his throat. He rubs his eyes quickly, but only manages to spread the tears all over his cheeks, making them glisten more obviously against the dim hallway light. 

“Myungho, I…I’m not _that_ mad at you,” Mingyu says slowly. The other boy was obviously still half asleep, but the concern in his eyes and posture just made Minghao crumble. 

“I know,” Minghao whispers, staring at the bedsheets. Mingyu seems to hesitate before patting the bed. 

“Truce for tonight,” Mingyu offers, raising the blanket and scooting over. Minghao stares at the offered space and wonders whether he had any right to—it took him too long to think and impatient, sleepy Mingyu made the decision for him. Grabbing Minghao wrist, Mingyu pulls him half onto the bed. 

Taking the invitation, Minghao crawls onto the bed and automatically curls into Mingyu’s arms, nuzzling his chest to find the other’s heartbeat. And Mingyu’s heart was beating—strong, steady and maybe a little fast. 

“You think you can act cute and get what you want,” Mingyu huffs in annoyance, but his arms still circle around Minghao, holding him close. “I’m still mad at you by the way.” 

“Okay,” Minghao whispers, ear pressed against the other’s chest—listening to the _lub-dub, lub-dub_ of his heart and feeling the rise and fall of a breathing, _living_ person. 

So when he wakes up alone the next morning with Mingyu squished in Jeonghan’s bed, Minghao thinks he’ okay. So when he talks to Mingyu the next day and the other leans away, Minghao feels okay. So when he brushes the back of Mingyu’s neck during a broadcast and the other boy looks to Wonwoo with a blinding smile, Minghao knows he’s okay. 

Mingyu was upset at Minghao, but as long as Mingyu was alive, they could fix it. It may take another couple of days, weeks or months—until Minghao or, usually, Mingyu concedes. 

So yeah, he’s okay and Mingyu was _still_ the one at fault. 

\---

(Although this time, Minghao thinks he'll fold first.)

\---

[(not) the end.](https://twitter.com/CHARMlNGYU/status/830040286575226882)

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from the tweet from CHARMlNGYU (i linked it at the end) that during the Carat in Wonderland fan meeting, Minghao talked about crying 'cause he had a dream that Mingyu died? I will admit I didn't check for second sources or the like because my fingers were too busy typing this LOL
> 
> I actually am a BIG believer in dreams being manifestations of subconscious thought? So if he had this dream, i can only imagine how he regards Mingyu and I mean I've only ever had dreams of people dying when I've been VERY close to them (parents, siblings, best friends and the like). So I mean, if I go by my personal beliefs, like lets not talk about shipping, just how close they must be or how important Minghao regards Mingyu--basically I'm not okay.
> 
> Let's be not okay together, okay?


End file.
